


Starstruck

by diabolicaldemon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Other, Very fluffy, like 100 percent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolicaldemon/pseuds/diabolicaldemon
Summary: back at it again with kylo stuffbased on this prompt   http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/150615675109/they-held-hands-as-they-stood-silent-under-the





	

Starstruck  
(I’m tired and I wanted to write)

 

 

  
     The two laid side by side in the grass, watching their favorite stars twinkle and shine above them. Fireflies buzzed and flew about, creating their own galaxies in the air, coming into existence and disappearing just as quickly. Millions of thoughts swam through the pair’s minds, and yet not a single word left either’s mouth. The silence shared wasn’t uncomfortable; quite the opposite. It was comforting, blanket-like. All crickets in the park had seemed to bow to the fireflies, letting them set the ambience for the night, something rare, a quiet night. Perfect for stargazing.

     He turned on his side, dark waves tumbling onto his pale features, a few strands landing on his prominent nose, making him shift his angular head. His dark brown eyes were abnormally soft, anger that usually filled them dissipated, left him tired and calm. Beauty marks formed constellations on his face, soft, pink lips like dust from galaxies far away. A soft sigh left him, and he blinked, lashes giving him a gentler look than most would see. His eyebrows furrowed momentarily- so much he wanted to do, he wanted to pleasure his lover next to him, all while also wanting to coddle and cuddle them. Protect them from the universe, keep them to himself, worship them with his lips and hands. They were, in his eyes, magnificent.

     They, meanwhile, took note of his motion, and mirrored it, turning on their side to face him, their thin, undulating locks falling softly onto their own face. Their amber eyes looked similarly soft, as they always did. A small smile graced their pink lips, and their partner’s heart skipped a beat. Under the forgiving light of the cosmos above, they looked almost spectral, grayish light brown hair framing their tender, still youthful face. From the other’s side, a tentative hand reached out, holding their jaw, thumb rubbing their cheek gently. Near immediately, they pressed into the touch, closing their eyes, a blush dusting their features. Peacefully, they breathed, not daring to interrupt the quiet that surrounded the two. For once in many years, they felt safe and at home. They felt loved, and they'd be eternally grateful to the universe for granting them such a stellar gift.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you have enjoyed this trash™


End file.
